So Many Guys, So Little Time!
by guppygirl
Summary: Twins Poppy and Rosemary couldn't be any less alike. Poppy is headstrong, whereas Rosemary is shy - they barely even look the same! But when the girls arrive at Sweet Amoris High School and meet Amber and her friends, they must learn to be strong in one another, even as a greater threat looms on the horizon... (OCxMCL guys)
1. Chapter 1

Poppy and Rosemary stood outside the school building, staring at it apprehensively. Turning, Rosemary tucked a strand of long blonde hair behind her ear nervously. "Poppy, I don't know if I can do this."

"Of course you can," Poppy encouraged her, her golden eyes meeting her twin's wide gaze. Though they had the same eye color, and they wore the same outfit (a navy blousse with skinny jeans and blue flats) their hair was radically different. Poppy had short pink hair, unlike her sister's long golden locks. Also, Rosemary was MUCH shyer than bold Poppy. "Just follow my lead."

Together, the twins stepped into the school.

"Hello girls," called the principal as she bustled over, "welcome to Sweet Amoris High. I hope you'll feel at home quickly in your new school. I would suggest you go see Nathaniel, the student body president. He'll help you make sure your registration is complete. He should be in the student council room." Without further ado, the principal disappeared to her office.

"We should take a look around," Poppy said to Rosemary.

Rosemary gave Poppy an are-you-crazy look. "We don't know anything about this place, Poppy! We'll get totally lost. We should go see Nathaniel."

Poppy sighed. "Fine."

When the girls walked into the student delegate room the principle had pointed out, someone at one of the tables looked up. It was a boy with blond hair and golden eyes. Poppy seemed dazzled by the sight of him, so Rosemary spoke up. "H-hi, have you seen Nathaniel around?"

He answered, "Hello, I'm Nathaniel, do you need something?"

Recovering, Poppy quickly responded, "The principal asked us to come and see you about our enrollment forms."

"Oh, you're the new students, I'll take a look." He turned to his table and shuffled through his papers before coming back to them. "Well, it looks like there are some things missing here. Let's see... You still need a photo for your ID and $25 for the enrollment fee... And the most important thing, you seem to have forgotten to hand in one of these forms, the one with your parents' signature. You need to take that in, too."

"I checked everything myself, are you sure?" Rosemary asked, confused. Then she blushed, embarrassed, but Nathaniel didn't seem to mind.

He said, "Just in case, I'll make sure your form didn't get put in another file. Go and take care of your photo and money for the enrollment fee." He smiled at her, saying, "Well, in any case, it's nice to see some new students here that are serious."

Rosemary blushed even deeper and fled the room, Poppy following her.

The dreamy expression on Poppy's face soon disappeared, though, as three girls approached them. "Hey, so you're the new girls!" the leader said.

"Yeah, hel-" began Poppy.

"Wow, between you and that other new guy, we can't exactly say we got lucky this new term, can we girls? Ha ha ha!" The three of them laughed like the joke was hilarious, and the girls barrelled right past them, almost knocking them over.

Poppy dusted herself off, looking disgusted. "What a brat," she muttered under her breath. "Come on," she added to Rosemary, "let's go before they come back." She led the way into a nearby classroom, where they were greeted by a redhead girl.

"Hello, so you're the new students, is that right? My name is Iris, we'll be in the same class together." The girl beamed at them, and the twins were glad to see that there were at least SOME nice girls at this school.

"Hi, I'm Poppy, and this is Rosemary," she said, introducing herself and her sister.

Iris grinned at them. "Nice to meet you two, I hope you'll like it here, I'll see you later."

"Thanks, see you later," answered Poppy, her irration at her previous treatment gone already.

Moving to the courtyard in their explorations, the girls ran across a redheaded boy. He scowled at them in a way that reduced even Poppy's boldness to a querulous "...Hi?"

"Hi," he said flatly.

"We just got here, we're having a look around," Poppy said hurriedly, suddenly feeling the need to explain what they were doing.

"Ok, all right. Go have your look around." He seemed completely uninterested. Poppy wandered back into the school with a very frightened Rosemary at her heels.

In the hallway, they came across someone... unexpected.

"Hey Rosemary, how's it going?"

Rosemary nearly jumped out of her skin at the sight of an admirer from her old school. "What...?!"

"I transferred schools so I could be with you!" The nerdy kid beamed at her.

"Uh... yeah, that's great, but I have some things to do still..." said Rosemary awkwardly, trying to avoid her not-so-secret admirer.

"I don't believe it!" Poppy declared. "Are you going to follow us around for this long?!" Normally Rosemary would have admonished her, but she was actually somewhat relieved.

"Oh I'm..." Ken seemed hurt as he continued, "I'm sorry, I just thought it'd be too depressing if I couldn't see you anymore." He directed that last part at Rosemary, but Poppy dragged her away before she did something she regretted.

They ended up meeting later on in a classroom, and Rosemary said, "So, tell me..."

"Yes, Rosemary?" asked Ken eagerly.

"What are you doing?" Poppy hissed to her.

"Trust me," Rosemary whispered back before turning back to Ken. "Where did you get your ID photo taken?"

"I got it taken in town at a shop run by an old man," Ken chirped in reply.

"Thank you," Rosemary said, disappearing promptly so that he wouldn't try to follow her.

He did anyway. "Wow, you've looked around the whole school already, it's super big!"

"Well, go get lost somewhere, then," snapped Poppy

"Uh..." stammered Ken, "okay I'll try."

Poppy dragged Rosemary away again, and this time Ken didn't follow. "I'll stay here, and you go to the store so we don't run into that creep again," Poppy said. Rosemary nodded and disappeared from the schoolgrounds.

Poppy headed back to the student delegate's room, where Nathaniel asked her, "So your file, is it coming along? I haven't had a chance to see if your enrollment form was around here, can you come back just in case?"

Fake-pouting, Poppy teased him, "Well, it's obvious you don't have a lot of fun."

To her surprise, Nathaniel agreed with her, saying, "Yeah, I'm not really known for being funny, I should try harder."

"Come on, I'm sure you can be fun if you want to be," Poppy said, flirting a little.

He smiled. "You're right, I'll make an effort next time."

The twins regrouped in the courtyard, where they were surprised when a visitor popped up. "Yoo-hoo sweeties! I've been looking all over for you!" cried the pink-haired woman before them.

"Auntie?" Both twins blinked in confusion, and Poppy continued, "What are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?" She goggled at her aunt's fairy outfit.

"Let's see, I'm your godmother, so I must be your fairy godmother too, hee hee hee. Here, take this gift." She handed them each a pearl necklace. "It will help you in your quest for love. Ah love, love is such a beautiful thing..."

"In our quest for what?" cried both girls. "What are-"

But it was no use. Their aunt had already left.

Shaking it off, the girls headed inside, where Nathaniel met them. "Oh, Poppy, I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry but you two's registrations couldn't be completed."

"What?" shouted both girls. "Why?" demanded Rosemary. "What have we done?"

Poppy, meanwhile, stared at him for a moment as realization set over her face. "This is a joke, right?"

Nathaniel chuckled. "Ha ha! You should see your face. So, pretty good joke, huh?"

"Ah, that's not funny, you had me worried!" declared Rosemary, relief flooding her features. Then she blushed again.

"Oh, sorry, I'll try harder next time," Nathaniel said simply.

Later the girls checked in with Nathaniel, who had found their papers. Then they found the principal in the hallway. "Ah, young ladies, have you completed your registration?"

"Yes, here are our enrollment forms," Poppy said, holding out the papers.

"Let's see, I don't want to lose any sheets of paper. Find some paper clips to keep it all together and then come back."

Nodding, the twins set off for a nearby classroom. They ran across Ken. "Ken, do you have any paper clips on you?" Rosemary asked kindly as Poppy shook her head.

"No, but if I find one, I'll give it to you," he said eagerly, heading out quickly for the search. The girls soon found a pair of paper clips in the room and clipped their papers together. The principal asked them back in the hallway, "Is that your enrollment form, is it completed? Thank you, I'll take it. Yes, everything seems to be in order this time, you two are officially enrolled at Sweet Amoris High School. School's finished for the day, you can go home. See you soon."

"Goodbye, Ma'am," the two girls chorused.

Suddenly they heard, "Poppy, Rosemary, wait!" Nathaniel appeared before them, smiling as he continued, "I didn't have time to show you around the school, but I can at least show you the library if you want."

"Yeah, why not," said Poppy, trying to act casual and failing miserably.

Nathaniel led them down several halls, explaining that access was reserved for students who were doing research for a class project. Because he's the student body president, though, he can come whenever he likes. He seemed to like the library a lot.

Poppy and Rosemary went home content.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, look who's here."

Poppy inwardly suppressed a groan as she looked up to see the three girls from the previous day. Smirking at her, their leader continued, "Let's see, what do I have here in my locker." She handed the girls two sheets of paper. They were photocopies of two other pictures; someone drew a mustache on them, and some scribbling...

"But... But that's us!" Poppy protested. "Those are the pictures we got for our enrollment."

"You don't seem to be very photogenic!" Amber mocked them. "Do you want more? Hold on, we've got plenty." She threw a bunch of photocopies in their faces. They scattered all over the ground.

"...You did this?" Rosemary spoke up in a tiny, hurt voice.

Ignoring the question, Amber instead snarled at them, "By the way, now that you're enrolled, don't start going after Nathaniel!" She glared at them and stormed off.

Poppy snorted in disgust. "What did we ever do to them? I'm sure they're behind all of this. And what's her problem with Nathaniel?" she asked Rosemary, who was still staring at the papers, shell-shocked by the girls' cruelty.

Gently, Poppy took ahold of her sister's arm and tugged her out to the courtyard, figuring that Rosemary would need some fresh air after everything that had happened.

"Hi, Rosemary!" called Ken.

"Ken, have you seen those girls who are always hanging out together?" Poppy demanded.

"Yeah, they took my money earlier on," Ken commiserated.

"What do you mean they took your money?" Rosemary asked, startled.

"Yes, they pushed me on the ground and took my money saying that they wanted to eat lunch at a restaurant instead of the cafeteria.

"You can't let them do that to you!" Poppy told him. "Be a man!"

"B...But they pushed me on the ground! And there were three of them, what could I do?! Did they do something to you too?"

"Did they give you a photocopy?" Poppy asked.

"No, what happened?" Ken asked.

"Forget it," Poppy said, waving a hand and dragging her sister back inside.

They proceeded to meet Castiel in the hallway. "Hi," Poppy said automatically, moving as if to brush by.

Grinning, he stopped her as he spoke to her for the first time since the day before (if you could count that): "Yo, Poppy, Rosemary, nice pictures!"

"So you saw it too?" Poppy asked, defeated.

"Of course, just like half the school," he responded.

"Go ahead, make fun of me! I don't care..." Poppy said in the same defeated tone.

He scowled, crossing his arms. "You're the one complaining..." he retorted.

"If you're so tough, defend us!" argued Poppy.

"Just like that?" he mocked her. "And anyway, I don't even know who's responsible."

"It was those three stupid girls!" Poppy raged.

"There are a lot of stupid girls around here," said Castiel flatly.

"Well, they're always together," said Poppy, thinking back. "Two brunettes and a blonde, Amber I think. We just got here and they're already hassling us."

"Ah ha, you're talking about Nathaniel's sister and her friends?" smirked Castiel. "If there was an award for being stuck-up pains, they would win it."

"That's for sure," answered Poppy, "but we didn't do anything to them to deserve this."

With a shrug, Castiel said, "That's just the way it is, that's all."

Poppy walked away with Rosemary and the distinct impression that he didn't care. She pushed open the door to the student council room and found Nathaniel inside.

"Hi, so what's new?" he asked. "Is everything working out for you?"

As Poppy hesitated, trying to decide how to answer, Nathaniel caught sight of the tears in Rosemary's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "Do you need a tissue?"

Rosemary held up the photo, upset enough to actually speak up. "Look at this picture! They put it up everywhere, it's so embarrassing!"

"Listen, I'm sorry, I don't know how anyone got ahold of your picture."

"Can't you do something?" Rosemary demanded. "Dish out some punishment to those who did it!"

Nathaniel smiled at that. "Well, I don't have the authority to discipline students, only the administration and the teachers can do that. So I can't do anything to the people who did this. But I can see how one might think it might be my fault. I'll take the pictures down for you, OK?"

Rosemary, placated by his speech, blushed at her outburst and mumbled "Ok, thanks..."

"I'm sure it was those three pests that did it," added Poppy.

"What pests?" asked Nathaniel.

"They're always together, and Amber, the blonde girl, mentioned you. All three of them are total idiots."

"Amber's my sister, you know," Nathaniel reminded her. "I know she can be difficult at times, especially when she's with her friends, but still... And you can't blame people without proof."

Without proof?! thought Poppy, outraged, but Rosemary tugged her out of the room by the arm before she could say anything.

In the classroom across the hall, Iris approached. "Poppy, Rosemary, is everything okay? I heard you got the chance to meet Nathaniel's sister and her friends? They're always like that with everyone, don't take it personally."

Poppy blew out a breath. "Okay, thanks, that's good to know." She headed off with Rosemary in tow, feeling more reassured.

They had just stepped into the hallway when the principal appeared. "Miss Poppy, Miss Rosemary, just a minute, please. I would like you both to take part in some of the school activities. A club would be a great place to start. The basketball club and the gardening club could use some help at the moment. I'll let you decide, where would you like to lend a hand?"

"I think I would prefer helping the basketball club," said Poppy.

At the same time, Rosemary answered, "I think I would prefer helping the garden club."

Both twins shot each other looks of dismay as the realization sank in. Different clubs?

The principal, meanwhile, beamed at them. "Perfect, in that case, go over there and see what you can do."

"But we don't know where they are, and - " protested Poppy.

"Well, then ask one of your fellow students, I'm sure you will find someone to show you." The principal was already walking away.

"Well," said Poppy to Rosemary, "we may as well stick together until we find someone."

By the doors, they ran across Ken. "Ken, are you supposed to help out in a club, too?" Poppy asked.

"Yes! The principal asked me." Turning to Rosemary, he added, "I'm sure you chose the gardening club, just like me, right?"

Startled, Rosemary answered, "Yes, you like plants, too?"

Ignoring her question, Ken said excitedly, "That's great, we can garden together!"

"Yeah, I'm sure we're going to have fun..." Rosemary shot Poppy a 'help me' look, but Poppy could only shrug helplessly and watch as Ken continued, "Excellent, I can't wait!"

"Do you know what we're actually supposed to do in the garden club? And where is it, anyway?" Rosemary asked.

"I've got no idea..." Ken confessed. "I'll go find out, okay?"

Rosemary nodded and quickly took her leave.

The twins then headed into the courtyard, where they found Castiel.

"Castiel, I have to go to the basketball club, do you know where it is?" Poppy asked.

"Maybe," answered Castiel simply.

"Or maybe not?" Poppy joked.

Castiel laughed. "'Excuse me, miss', but what do I get out of showing you were it is?"

"The pleasure of my company?" Poppy teased, keeping the witty conversation going.

"Ah, is that all?" Castiel responded, smiling. "And why are you looking for that club, exactly?

"The principal asked us to help out a club," answered Poppy. The smile fell from his face, confusing her.

"Ah yes, the principal's famous trick for helping new students settle in. I'm sure you could have said no, if you really wanted to."

"Okay, so can you show me where it is or not?" asked Poppy.

"Listen, come back later, I've got something to do right now, but I'll show you afterwards," said Castiel.

Poppy nodded and headed off with Rosemary, wondering what he was doing. They roamed a bit before coming back.

"I almost didn't wait," Castiel teased Poppy when they returned. "Follow me, you'll see it's just right next to the gymnasium. You could have found it on your own if you tried."

Poppy waved goodbye to Rosemary and followed Castiel. "There you go," he said as they stepped into the gym. "Across the schoolyard, on the left, that's the gardening club. You know what you're supposed to do, at least?"

"Um... no," Poppy admitted sheepishly.

"Man, they're not much help at the school office, are they?" Castiel said. "They ask you to come and help out and they don't even tell you what to do..."

"Hmm..." Poppy agreed, looking around.

"Oh, I know, the guys are always complaining that half of the basketballs are missing. You could look for them, it shouldn't be too hard. There are 5 missing, I think."

Poppy smiled gratefully at him. "Okay, I'll do that, then."

In the courtyard, Poppy found Ken standing there, about to head into the garden club. "Ken, I have to find the basketballs, have you seen any?"

"No, but I haven't been looking, either," answered Ken, heading away.

Poppy shrugged and looked around. She found one under the bench, one in the hedge, and one in the tree. Honestly, how did these get here? she thought.

Heading into the hallway, she found a fourth one by the lockers. The fifth one was in the classroom, and she headed back with them. In the hallway, Castiel asked her, "So, did you find those basketballs?"

"Yeah, I found five," Poppy answered.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go put them away in the gymnasium, and then you're done." He gave her an odd look, as though she were slow for not thinking of that, when she had been exactly about to do that.

Blowing out an irritated breath, she said simply, "Oh, okay, I'm off." She went back and put them down. "Well, that's done, finally."

Leaving the gym, Poppy reunited with Rosemary in the courtyard. "Hey, how'd it go?" she asked.

While Poppy had been working, Rosemary had managed to locate Iris. "Hey Rosemary, what's up?" Iris asked.

"I'm looking for the gardening club," Rosemary said.

"Ah, I can show you where it is if you want. I go there from time to time." Iris beamed at Rosemary eagerly.

"Do you belong to the club?" Rosemary asked.

"No, I belong to the music club. But I like to garden sometimes, I find it relaxing, so I help out a bit," Iris explained.

"There's a music club?" asked Rosemary. "I would have preferred that."

"I'm sorry, but I think it's full. Come on, I'll take you to the gardening club. It's on the right, at the courtyard." Iris led Rosemary to the gardening club.

"Here we are," she announced, "in the schoolyard, on the right. On the other side is the gymnasium and the basketball club. You'll have to excuse me, I'm supposed to be at the music club right now. See you later!"

"Thank you, see you later," Rosemary answered as Iris headed away.

"Rosemary!" Ken hurried over from the courtyard. "I was coming to find you but I see you've found the gardening club all on your own. It's nice, isn't it?"

"Oh, you're here too, should we look for something to do?" Rosemary said to Ken.

"Yeah, of course, but I have no idea..." Ken blushed slightly.

"Hmm... We'll have a look around, okay? There might be something..."

"Okay. Ah, I have an idea! I'll have a look around and see if I can find someone who knows."

Rosemary smiled and split up with Ken. She was about to head out when she spotted two plants with a note. "Please put these plants in the classroom and the student council room." There were a bouquet of mimosas and a small fig tree in a pot. Rosemary quickly gathered them up and headed off, now with purpose.

In the classroom, she considered before deciding. More students will see the flowers in the classroom, she told herself as she set the blooms down. Besides, that looks nice.

She headed across the hallway to the student council room and set down the fig. That looks nice, she thought.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Rosemary just about jumped out of her skin. She whirled, eyes wide, and saw Nathaniel in the doorway, looking annoyed. Is he angry? "I... I'm supposed to put the plants here and in the classroom. They're for the gardening club."

"And what did you put in here?" demanded Nathaniel.

"The fig tree," Rosemary faltered. "I think it looks nice here... is there a problem?"

Nathaniel grinned suddenly, looking relieved. "Ah, I was afraid you were putting a plant with pollen in here, or something like that. I'm totally allergic, and I would already be sneezing by now."

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that..." Rosemary said, startled. Thank goodness, she thought.

"Nah, don't worry, a green plant like that is fine," Nathaniel said, still grinning. "It will even brighten up the place."

"Okay, good thing," said Rosemary, relieved.

"Where did you go?" Ken asked when she came back into the hallway.

"I had to put plants in the classroom and student delegates' room," Rosemary explained.

"Ah, that's really nice! I watered the plants in the schoolyard."

"Do you need help?" Rosemary asked, since she had nothing else to do.

"I'm already finished, but thanks. I'm going to go check and make sure I didn't forget anything."

"Okay." Then Rosemary left and met Nathaniel in the hallway.

"Ah, I'm glad you're here, I was headed for the courtyard," he said, beaming at her. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Yes, of course," said Rosemary, ever the kind soul.

"Thank you very much," Nathaniel said. "I have an absentee note that Castiel needs to sign, and frankly, the less I see of him, the better. Can you get him to sign it and bring it back to me, please?"

"Castiel?... he's not easy to get along with, but I'll try my best..."

"You don't know how right you are," Nathaniel agreed. "It's nice of you to do it for me, thanks."

"But wait, why does he have to sign the absentee note? Aren't his parents supposed to do that?

"Yes, normally, but Castiel is legally independent. Because his parents travel a lot for their work, he has to take care of himself, even for administration stuff."

"Oh, I see, I didn't know," said Rosemary quickly, blushing slightly and feeling stupid. Then she had left, and run into Poppy again.

"Ah, then we should get to work," said Poppy with a grin. They turned, but the only one in the courtyard was Ken. "Ken, what are you doing right now?" Poppy asked.

"Not much, do you need help?" Ken asked.

"No, not from you, anyway," said Poppy, changing her mind. She dragged Rosemary away as Ken said, clearly upset, "If you need me, let me know."

"That was mean," Rosemary admonished.

"Why do you care?" said Poppy dismissively. "You don't like him."

Spotting Castiel entering the courtyard, she headed over. "So you cut class again?" she teased, holding out the note. "I've got a note for you to sign."

Castiel chuckled. "I've got nothing to say about that. And you can take that note back to Nat, I don't plan on signing it."

"All right," said Poppy to Rosemary once they were out of earshot. "I can tell already this is not going to be simple..."

In the hallway, they met Iris. "Iris, can you help us, please?" asked Poppy.

"Of course, what do you need?" Iris asked.

"Nathaniel asked me to get Castiel to sign this absentee note... I'm not sure how to go about it."

"Castiel is a bit difficult for that kind of a thing..." Iris sympathized. "I'm not sure... Try asking him nicely?"

"That doesn't help much, but thanks anyway," Poppy grumbled.

They managed to locate Nathaniel in the classroom. "Have you seen him?" he asked. "Is it okay for the note?"

"Yes and no, he doesn't want to sign your note," Poppy confessed.

"He's as stubborn as a mule, you have to insist a bit more and he'll sign."

"Okay, we'll try again..." Poppy sighed.

"Thanks," Nathaniel grinned at her as she and Rosemary left.

When they found Castiel in the courtyard, he demanded, "Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, the absentee note..." Poppy began.

Irritated, Castiel snapped, "What now?"

"Look, sign this and we can forget about it," Poppy insisted.

"I already told you, I'm not signing anything!" Castiel shouted. "And if he's a man, he'll come and ask me himself instead of sending a little girl like you!"

Poppy and Rosemary hastily left. They returned to Nathaniel in the student delegates' room.

"So?" he asked.

"'Come and ask yourself if you're a man!'" Poppy said, imitating Castiel's voice. She sighed in exasperation.

"Huh..? Ah! That's what he told you!" Nathaniel's look of confusion cleared. "Well, you can tell him a man accepts his responsibilities. That means signing it."

"Understood, we'll try again..." said Poppy. She and Rosemary set off and found Castiel again in the courtyard.

"Did you give him the message?" Castiel demanded.

"Yes, and um..." said Poppy.

"What now?! Good grief, you're persistent!" he snapped.

"Like you mentioned earlier," Rosemary spoke up, irritated, "a real man accepts his responsibilities, so just sign it, that's all."

"I'm not signing anything, understand?!" Castiel insisted. "And I'm sure he's just doing this so that I might get expelled from school."

Rosemary blinked. "What, really? I-"

"Okay, listen," interrupted Poppy, annoyed, "I'm tired of all this, sign it and if you're not happy, take it up with him."

"You're as much of a pain as he is." snarled Castiel. He signed the note in a quick scrawl and thrust it back at her. "Here's your note, signed, happy? Now get out of my sight."

Poppy nodded, startled, and left. They returned to Nathaniel.

"Did you get it this time?" he asked.

"Yes, I finally got him to sign it," said Poppy with a relieved grin. Here's your note." Rosemary watched, uncertain, as Poppy handed it to Nathaniel, who grinned.

"Really? That's great, I'm impressed! You really helped me out there. Thank you very much."

"No problem!" said Poppy happily. Then they returned to the hall.

"Phew, now we can finally go home!" Poppy said to Rosemary.

"Yeah..." answered Rosemary, still thinking about Castiel's answer before.

Ken suddenly appeared. "Rosemary, should we walk home together? I've got some cookies if you want."

"Yeah, okay," said Rosemary, startled by his sudden appearance (he kept doing that to her!)

"Um," said Poppy, looking down the hall. "Go ahead without me – I'll be right there." Then she sprinted away. Rosemary shrugged and left with Ken.

"Accept your responsibilities, you..." "Yeah, I'll accept my responsibilities and show you what you get when you piss me off, you just watch!"

Poppy sprinted quickly down the hall. She came skidding around the corner and saw the boys arguing. Castiel had Nathaniel up against a locker, hands around his collar.

"Nathaniel, stop! It's pointless, he's too stubborn anyway!" Poppy lunged in the way of the two boys, but Castiel shoved her aside, snapping, "Mind your own business!" She stuck around, though, and got Nathaniel out of there. They talked before leaving and going home.


End file.
